The fallen angels
by Tsukiyo-kun
Summary: Sabaku no Gaara and my rp character Tsuki. Can these fallen angels ever love again?
1. Chapter 1

Tsuki's POV:

Gaara was basically the most antisocial person in the whole school. He was a head shorter than the rest of the boys. He has skin as pale as mine and this bright red hair in uneven spikes but somehow none of the other kids seemed to care. He also has these beautiful aquamarine eyes but the black outlines stick out too much. To be honest, he looks like a damn raccoon.

Today I finally summoned enough courage to ask him about his "love" sign on his forehead. I thought that it was a tattoo, but he told me that it was a scar inflicted on him. I didn't have the guts to ask him more about his scar. I quietly turned and headed back to my desk. I heard his voice calling my name and I stop dead in my tracks. He beckons me to come back. I wanted to get as far away from him as possible for some reason. I tried to find an excuse to use but I have always been terrible at telling lies. Shit. Why can't I come up with an excuse?! I turn my back and went for my desk and grabbed my stuff in a rush.

Gaara's POV:

Tsuki was probably the youngest student in the class. For some reason she was the quietest student in the class, besides him, of course. Tsuki was a very petite girl with blue-green eyes and whenever she talked to others her face would always turn red because she was flustered. Whenever I talk to her I can barely get an answer, if I'm lucky. Tsuki's hair color stood out because it was red-orange. I'm surprised that she even was able to ask me a question today. I guess that she got flustered again after she asked me about my scar. I called out her name while she was trying to leave and she halted. She stood stiff for a minute and went back to her desk and picked up her items.

"Hey!" I thought "Where is she going?! She's leaving! That bitch!"


	2. Chapter 2

Tsuki's POV:

I can already feel the intense stare of Gaara's eyes burning through me.

"Great." I said to myself, "I just got Sabaku-chan pissed off. Is he going to yell at me or try to stop me?"

For some unknown reason I don't run out the door, instead I head back to Gaara and plopped my bag and lowered myself into the chair next to him. I looked Sabaku-chan in the eyes and his expression immediately softened from anger to a puzzled look, like he was expecting something else. For some reason he drew in a deep breath and sighed as if to release the anger he had towards me.

"Thank god that he isn't cursing at me," I silently thought.

Gaara's POV:

"What the hell is going on?" I thought to myself, "One minute she's about ready to run away and the next she is calm and looking me in the eye. What has gotten into her?"

I noticed that Tsuki's body relaxed after she saw me withdraw my glare. I sighed in relief once I was positive that Tsuki was not bluffing courage and that she was not going to run away. I glance around the room and to my horror the class slut is walking my way. I look at Tsuki and she notices Sakura too. Sakura is waving at me and calling my name in her annoying high pitch voice. Tsuki's expression is not relaxed anymore. Her features were stiff and full of contempt towards Sakura.

When Sakura finally came to the table that I was sitting at she tried to cling to me but I kept using my sand to keep her at bay.

"Why can't I hug you???" Sakura pouted.

I hear Tsuki giggling at something and Sakura notices too. Sakura stopped her attempts to rape me and turns to face Tsuki.

"What's so funny?" Sakura demanded.

"Do you honestly want to know?" Tsuki replied

"OF COURSE!!!," Sakura yelled at Tsuki.

Tsuki's POV:

I open my mouth to tell Sakura why I am laughing but I have a different idea.

"Can we all learn defeat from the whores with bad feet? Beat the meat. Treat the feet," I started to sing.

I peer into Gaara's face and he is bursting out laughing. I have never seen his face so red before. Sakura, on the other hand, is bursting out in tears to my song.

"You're a bitch!" Sakura managed to yell in my direction. She runs out of the room and hides herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Gaara's POV:

Did Tsuki do what I think she did? Damn. That was hilarious. That was the right time for something like that. She managed to make Sakura flee. Why did she do that though? Did she do that because she hated Sakura or because she was trying to become my friend? I finally notice that my face is a shade of dark red.

"Wait a minute. I'm blushing???" I thought, "Since when did I learn how to blush?"

Tsuki obviously noticed my face and gave me a look of worry.

"Don't worry," I told her, "I'm fine."

"I'm comforting someone else and that someone is a girl???" I questioned myself.

"Hey, relax it's not the end of the world yet. Or is it?" A voice inside of me replied.

Tsuki's POV:

"Why did you call me to come back?" I asked Gaara.

I was hoping that if I changed the subject that he wouldn't be so tense. Gaara seemed to catch my drift with that idea. I honestly wasn't expecting Gaara to try to comfort me.

"I guess that I'm not the only one who is acting differently today." I commented to myself.

Gaara's POV:

"Yeah, you're right," I replied to Tsuki's latest comment.

Tsuki had a puzzled look on her face.

"Anyways, I just wanted to talk to you," I answered, "Why did you ask me about my scar?"

Tsuki's face reverted back to its normal expression. She glanced down and started to fiddle with her fingers.

Tsuki's POV:

"I was curious, that's all," I replied in a soft tone, "I'm sorry if that question bothered you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Gaara's POV:**

I could tell that Tsuki was extremely uncomfortable and the fact that she was surrounded by over twenty pairs of glares made her go mute. I knew that if I wanted an answer that we had to go somewhere else.

My thoughts were interrupted by the dismissal bell. School was over. I saw Tsuki grab her stuff in a rush, she was about to run away. As she turned her back, I grabbed her left hand because it was empty. Her hand was shaking and I tightened my grip, but not make her stay, instead to let her know that I'm here, looking out for her. This action made her face turn red again. I was able to notice how awkward this is. To be honest, that little voice in my head was mocking me again by saying, "_Stop standing around like a retard! Take her somewhere and 'talk' to her!_"

I turned my face away so that Tsuki could not see me blushing. I started to lead her out of the school. The hallways were quiet when we were walking through them. Once we had passed through the doors and walked onto the sidewalk I knew that I had to do something else to make her stay here with me.

"Um, I was wondering if... I can i-invite you... to go to the fall festival with me," I felt the words choke in my throat. I felt my face heat up; my face was beet-red. I heard that little voice laughing at me, like this is a joke. I wanted to strangle that voice for laughing at my discomfort. I bit my tongue to keep myself from cursing out loud. Why am I conflicting with myself?

"I would love to go with you to the fall festival, Gaara," Tsuki spoke, "It's just that your invitation caught me off guard and no one has ever asked me out for a date. I am sorry that I did not respond right away."

A date? She thinks that I am asking out for a date? Someone please just shoot me now!

"_See? Even she knows that you just asked her on a date. You are too retarded to realize that. This will be interesting to watch,_" the voice announced, "_You are going to be so flustered in front of her!_"

I was staring there, looking like a retard with my mouth gaping open. Tsuki gave me a quick hug before jumping back quickly and blushing. I felt my body go all stiff. She did not stay to see my reaction. She ran off in some direction, I had not been quick enough to realize what actually happened before she ran.

Great, I've a date tonight. That's just what I need, I thought sarcastically. I had nothing else to do so I walked home. When I got home I rushed into my room and slammed the door shut and locked it so that my siblings did not bug me. If they found out that I have a girlfriend they would not leave her or me alone.

Wait. Did I just refer Tsuki as my girlfriend? What has gotten into me today?

"_Just you wait. It's going to get better once you two actually start dating each other,_" that voice said.

"Can it." I said.

"_I'm not even real_," the voice said.

"Screw you," I muttered.

I searched through my closet for something decent to wear. The only thing in my closet was informal clothes, nothing that resembled dress clothes. I sighed and shut my closet door. I walked out of my room and stood in front of a door. I hope that Kankuro was not home today. His door was shut and the light was not on. Maybe he was at the bar with his friends. I heard the radio that was in his room. The song that was playing went, "_I'm not the one who's so far away when I felt the snake bite enter my vein. Never did I wanna be here again and I don't remember why I came. Hazing clouds rain on my head, empty thoughts fill my ears. Find my shape by the moonlight,"_ Moonlight? "_Why my thoughts aren't so clear. Demons dreaming. Breathe in, Breathe in!_ _I'm coming back again!"_

When I was sure that Kankuro wasn't in his room I opened the door, taking care that I made as little sound as possible. Temari would yell at me if she caught me in Kankuro's room. Kankuro's room was empty. I fumbled around in Kankuro's closet until I found what I was looking for. I grabbed the dress robe hastily and ran back to my room as fast as I could. Nobody saw me. I examined the robe closely and noticed that Kankuro sprayed it with his cologne. It was a strong, musky scent and I found it to my liking. I tried on the robe and it was kinda baggy. To be honest, it basically exposed most of my chest. The maroon color matched pretty well so I grabbed a black shirt and put that underneath the dress robe for modesty's sake. Once I was certain that I was ready I escaped by jumping out of my bedroom window.

I was heading to the festival when I saw a rose garden. I plucked one of the roses from the flower bed, taking care not to touch the pricks. I continued on to the festival. Tsuki should be there already, she is always early. She is supposed to wait for me by the front gates. I got there and started to look around for her, which it isn't easy because the vicinity is densely populated by others. I am stopped by a female whose voice is shouting my name. Her voice was strained like she isn't used to shouting. I turn around and found out that it was Tsuki who was shouting at me. She isn't clearly visible yet, she is still in the throng of people but she is close.


End file.
